1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to temperature control and, more particularly, to a wireless remotely controlled thermostat for regulating room temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there exists various devices to regulate room temperature. Typically this is done via a thermostat. The prior art includes such devices and various schemes whereby such thermostats can be remotely activated. There also exists inventions where wireless technology is used to regulate room temperature. However, the present invention has several novel features over the prior art as discussed below.
Regardless of geographic location, virtually every American""s home includes a climate control system for regulating the room temperature inside the dwelling. Typically consisting of a heating unit and an air conditioning unit, these devices are controlled by thermostats that switch the heating unit/air conditioner on and off in order to maintain a desired ambient temperature. Developed in the past and still in common use today, conventional thermostats incorporate the use of mercury switches or mechanical switches that are triggered by an expansion-type thermoswitch. Modern concerns over energy consumption, however, have resulted in the development of electronic thermostats that incorporate micro-processing technology and solid state switching to allow for accurate, programmable climate control. In fact, many modern home heating and air conditioning systems incorporate the use of automated dampers that allow for regulating the home climate on an individual room basis. In spite of the technological advancements that have been made in the area of home climate control, however, home owners are still required to operate thermostats from a fixed position, usually mounted on a wall in a centrally located position. One desiring to adjust the temperature in one room of the building must go to the room where the thermostat is located to adjust the temperature. This can be inconvenient at night when one is lying in their bedroom. The development of the Remote Control Thermostat eliminates this problem.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
Of some relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,508 issued to Tate et al. The ""508 reference discloses a wireless thermostat and room environment control system. The invention of the ""508 reference attempts to regulate room temperature via a handheld wireless transmitter which controls a solenoid operated baffle located in the conduit supplying regulated air to individual rooms. This is significantly different than the present invention which is a handheld wireless transmitter which controls the thermostat.
Of considerable relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,719 issued to Cherry et al. The invention of the ""719 reference is a portable thermostat which controls the heating and cooling devices via RF signals. One need merely to carry the thermostat with them into any room to adjust the temperature. The present invention differs from the invention in the ""719 reference in that the present invention has a wall mounted base unit for receiving user commands from a wireless handheld unit, much like the remote control of a television. One can have several of the handheld transmitters but there is only one wall mounted base unit. Without a base unit as in the present invention, in contrast to the invention of the ""719 reference, one would have no way to adjust the temperature should the handheld transmitter(s) be lost or the batteries discharged. The present invention eliminates this problem.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a remote control thermostat.
It is a another feature of the present invention to provide full control access from a remote location.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to operate from anywhere within a dwelling.
It is yet still another feature of the present invention to promote energy conservation and efficiency.
It is still yet another feature of the present invention to promote energy conservation and efficiency.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide quick and accurate response to a users commands.
It is yet another feature of the present invention to be programmable.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a Remote Control Thermostat is provided consisting of a fully functional base suited for wall mounting in a convenient location in a manner similar to that of conventional thermostats. The base unit incorporates the full functionality of modern electronic thermostats, allowing for programming functions while providing superior control characteristics. Also included in the system is a battery powered remote control unit that allows the user to adjust the temperature settings from a remote location. Ideally suited for the elderly and the handicapped, the house climate can be regulated to a comfortable level without the hassle and burden associated with getting up and accessing the wall mounted unit. As a result, use of the Remote Control Thermostat allows one to monitor and control their home climate control system in a convenient yet effective manner.